Chibi Ryoma
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one thing Ryoma Echizen loves more the tennis, that's his pet cat, Karupin. Seeing on the cat may feel lonely and a gift to their youngest player of the team, the Regulars as a wonderful surprise for Ryoma Full Summary inside


**Arashi: I've recently got into Prince of Tennis and I'll admit right here and now. I don't truly have a favorite pairing so I'm planning to write a one-shot of each pairing for POT once I find it that is though which be good and help me decide also what pairings i truly like as well. This is actually my first fic for Prince of Tennis so I truly hope everyone is in character in this one.**

**Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis and its characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I don't make any money off the fics I write since I write for fun and it's a hobby to help relieve stress and tension in my life.**

Summary- There is one thing Ryoma Echizen loves more the tennis, that's his pet cat, Karupin. Seeing on the cat may feel lonely and a gift to their youngest player of the team, the Regulars as a wonderful surprise for Ryoma and let Karupin also have a friend to play with, a kitten. Only to find the resemblance between the kitten and Ryoma surprises the regulars.

* * *

  
Chibi Ryoma

Sleeping soundly in his bed, a young man with black-green hair snuggles deeper under the covers not once suspecting his senpais standing over him. To many it would be strange why all the Seigaku regulars are standing in the boy's bedroom if he isn't on the team. In fact he's on the time but they figure instead of him showing up late again they would pick him up especially the gift they have in mind

The Team's Tensai smirks holding a feather as one of the little one's foot come out He tickles the sole of the foot seeing the body wriggling and give a tiny huff in annoyance not even waking up. He glance at his teammates who stare at him not even bothering asking where he got the feather just as Inui holds out one of his special drinks. The other regulars excluding Tezuka backs away from him each are trying not to shiver in remembrance of the nasty flavor of the concoction in their mouths.

"Echizen, if you don't wake up I'll give you my newest elixir that will help you wake up in the morning." He points out his glasses flashing.

The only answer he got is the sudden snore by the prince getting the others to softly snicker. They blink seeing a lump next to Ryoma move forward only for a head of the pet cat look at them knowingly before leaping out getting the young man to moan at the sudden lost of contact of his pet. Karupin wriggles his tail in front of his masters' nose earning a soft giggle getting the regulars to stare in surprise.

The boy blinks his eyes showing the brownish-golden eyes of his rubbing the sleep out of them. He lets out a swift yawn thinking he's seeing his teammates smirking at him and standing in his room. He shrugs about to go to sleep again when his eyes widen marginally. Wait his senpais are in his room smirking at him. It looks like Fuji has something behind his back since he's near the front next to Eiji.

He tilts his head curiously asking monotonously, "What are you doing here in my room?"

Fuji smirks widen a bit sending shivers down the room while his arms behind his back dealt with the little surprise for their friend. Momo decide to speak for everyone, "We want to give you something, Echizen."

"Hn," Ryoma lets out watching his Senpais carefully unsure what they are planning and secretly hopes Inui doesn't have one of his creepy drinks with him.

The twelve year old didn't expect Fuji to pull from behind his back a small kitten with clear crystal blue eyes, it's a Siamese kitten. It took ever once in Ryoma not to grab the kitten and cuddle with it. At the same time Kaidoh had the same problem just seeing the cute thing. Karupin meows in greeting taking a good look at the new comer seeing some resemblance of his master in the kitten. The same way the eyes remain in the cool glare and cocky attitude surrounding the kitten. The kitten bats at the Himalayan though the older cat ignores the bat nodding his approval waiting for Ryoma to react.

Fuji pass over the kitten seeing it purr softly staring at Ryoma in the eyes. A staring contest begins to ensue causing everyone to sweat drop just the same look in both new owner and pet has in their eyes. Ryoma with one hand grabs his hat and puts it on top of his slightly messy hair while one of the regulars pulls out a tennis ball playing catch with it. It got both Ryoma and the kitten's attention what happen next surprise everyone. The kitten jumps at Eiji's hand and kick the tennis ball managing to make it fly out of the regular's hand in almost twist serve manner taking off the hat on the messy black-green hair.

"Oi it looks like that kitten is a Chibi version of our Ryoma." Momo gaps out while most of the regulars nod in agreement.

Ryoma gives them a cool glare not once seeing the kitten mimicking him. Everyone one starts laughing as Ryoma stares at the kitten seeing the same look on its face he knows it's on his own. He scowls grumbling under his breath not denying the tiny smile forming on his lips. He definitely likes his surprise that's for sure. Who would have thought they would have done something like this for him. He'll find away to thank them later in his own way. He smirks seeing the kitten wink obviously thinking the same thing as him. Karupin meows happily glad to have a new friend who can help him tear the perverted magazines his master's father always reads.

* * *

  
**Arashi: I'm not sure if there's any ooc though this is my first fic for Pot though hope as time goes by I'll get better at their personality. I couldn't think of a better cat that would fit Ryoma other then a Siamese since they can well have an attitude. I had one before that's how I know though love it nerveless. ^^; Anyways I hope you guys like the story. ^^ Please read and review.**


End file.
